Love'game
by Freywa
Summary: Every thing seemed like it was prefect, Zexion and Demyx were a couple, and Axel and Roxas were a couple - No one were left out. But Zexion started to hate Roxas. He hated Roxas more and more. And Zexion wanted Roxas to hurt. Warning! Many Die!


Zexion and Axel had been together ever since the first day they meet, and they loved each other, as much as Nobodies can love.

Then one day Demyx joined the organisation and Zexion fell in love with Demyx. But Zexion didn't let it show, so nobody knew it, nobody except from Axel. Axel knew his lover, and it was easy for him to see that Zexion liked Demyx, but he didn't say anything about it, he just stared to hate the water-boy, and he wanted Demyx to hurt.

As time passed by Zexion and Axel's relationship just fell apart, there wasn't a single time where any of them had talked about breaking up, but everybody just knew that they weren't a couple anymore. And Demyx did of cause know it too, so he told Zexion that he loved him and soon after everybody knew that Zexion and Demyx was a couple.

Axel didn't say anything about it, but he was angry all the time, and if anybody tried to talk with him, they would be sure to fade away in a very painful way.

After some time a little boy, Roxas, joined the organisation. Roxas didn't speak with anybody, and he didn't show any emotions - he was the perfect Nobody. And for some reason Roxas kinda reminded Axel a little about Zexion. So he made it his life-mission to get Roxas to open up, and speak and show emotions - even though they were false.

And Axel got Roxas to open up. He had got him to open so much up that they fell in love with each other.

And then every thing seemed like it was prefect, Zexion and Demyx were a couple, and Axel and Roxas were a couple - No one were left out.

But Zexion started to hate Roxas. He hated Roxas more and more. And just like Axel had wanted Demyx to hurt, Zexion now wanted Roxas to hurt. He thought about many things which would hurt Roxas, but none of them were good enough, there didn't go that much time though before he had fund out what would hurt Roxas the most. Killing Axel. Roxas wouldn't be anyting without Axel, Roxas loved Axel even more than a nobody can love. So it would be unbelievably painful painful for Roxas if Zexion killed Axel. Zexion almost laughed when he imagined Roxas' pain, but only ALMOST, there was no need for Demyx to know anything. Demyx, his dear, cute, innocent lover.

Axel had forgot anything about wanting Demyx to hurt - He had been too in love with Roxas to think about anything else, but as time passed by he started to notice Zexion and Demyx again, and he started to hate Demyx again. And just like Zexion he fund out that he had to kill Zexion to make Demyx hurt.

And then it started, their game. Both Axel and Zexion knew that they wanted to kill each other, and why they wanted to. Nobody else knew anything about it, and Axel and Zexion did never speak about it - where was no need of them to speak, and no need for they others to know. It was their little game, the one whom died first was the loser. The winner could then live on with his lover.

And then after a long time it happened, they where send on a mission together, in Castle oblivion, where Xenmas couldn't see them, and everybody else had faded away, thanks to the keyblade master, so nobody could do anything or say anything.

Axel lost. As he faded away tears fell down form his eye's, he cried because he knew Roxas would be VERY sad. But he did anyway let out a loud laughter, he finally knew why he hated Demyx so much. "I love you, Zexion." Then he was gone, faded away, dead. Zexion didn't say anything, he just stared at they place where Axel just had been.. His face showing NO emotions. And then after something that seemed like forever his voice fell out in the room, all cold and emotionless. "We are Nobodies. We can not love. We have no hearts." And it was true, they really had no hearts, he knew that now, and if he actually had a heart, when it had just faded away, together with Axel. Now all that was left for him was to wait for the keyblade to get him.

He could already imaging it. Roxas or Sora would come in, if it was Roxas then he would cry, he would be sad, he would be broken, he would want revenge, he would kill Zexion. And if it was Sora when he would be driven by Roxas' anger and sadness, and he would kill Zexion. Then late on, Demyx would find out that Roxas/Sora had killed Zexion. Demyx would then want revenge, and Demyx and Roxas would fight each other. Then one of them would fade away or maybe they both would.

Zexion couldn't help it, but laughed. He laughed as a mad man. Even as he felt someone coming closer, even as the keyblade was directed towards him, even as he faded away. He didn't stop laughing.

_To think that so many was to fade away because of one illusion. That really laughable. And something that just made it all even more funny was that it was on Valentine's Day that Zexion had 'won' and ended their little 'love'-game._

_*_


End file.
